galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Mist Mountains
The Crystal Mist mountains cover a large portion of northern Xepher. They are called the crystal mist mountains due to large magical crystals that constantly produce mist, these crystals are everywhere in the mountains and inside the caverns that dot the landscape. The Cystal Mist Mountains are home to numerous nations and people, most notably the dwarves. The Dwarves of the Crystal Mists make claim to about 70 percent of the caverns and underground areas of the mountains while Humans and other monsters claim to the surface parts of the mountains. Nations *Hanformin - A city of mostly arcane gnomes, Hanformin is the home to the largest airship production dock in the world, capable of producing dozens of airships a year. *Meridahln - Most southern central nation in the Crystal Mist, this is a nation made up of the Enohci humans and Aborak dwarves. *Baghduar' - '''Massive dwarven city located in the central southern region of the mountains. Regions *Aelmor - The furthest eastern region, named by the dominant human settlers, those of Battledale. It is mostly unexplored by humans as it has a large amount of non-human settlements. *Doland - A region in the further west of the Cystal Mist. It is known for the tribal people known as the Dols and the largest float stone mines in the world, ran by the gnomes of Hanformin. Special Areas of Interest *'Crystal Skull Mountain - This Mountain is shaped like a skull made entirely of magical crystal, necromancers call this a sacred place and many have made it their home, currently a demi-lich named Vasoom the Wise inhabits this place. *Folriabo - This float stone mine is the largest in the world. It is worked by gnomes from Hanformin, the largest airship producer in the world. *'Tower of Zohar - '''This great tower is 1000 feet tall and can be seen from a large portion of the crystal mist mountains, it is composed entirely of crystal and no one has ever explored the interior of the tower without going insane. *'The Crystal Caves of Toth - ' These crystal caves are home to many frost giants and magical crystal creatures. *'South Crystal Road - This is a road that runs along the southern most foothills of the Crystal Mist, connecting Tot Momoli, Vaerice, and hundreds of settlements in between. *'Towers of Spite' - This is a group of towers that are used by the Drow as a surface fortification and staging area for raids. Currently there has been no activity in the region though many are wary of what this could mean. *'Burya Peak' - A location that constantly has severe weather, Burya Peak is rumored to be the location of a lost stronghold from before the Conjunction. In reality this is an Ancient site that was working on weather control and terraforming technology but due to the extreme weather and remote location no one has been able to access this vault of technology. *'Travelers Rest' - A groto where many caravans rest while going through the mountains. This location offers protection and a neutral ground for traders, merchants, and travelers where they can rest and resupply. Encounter Table